


If Only You'd Come Crawling Back

by rabiosas



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Implied DickBabs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Zatanna reminiscing about the good ol days, it's not too graphic tbh, past Chalant, this is all from Zatanna's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiosas/pseuds/rabiosas
Summary: He belonged to somebody else now, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Except remember all those times. After S2 and YJ#25.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 15





	If Only You'd Come Crawling Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2013 on FFNET. I wrote this after Season 2 ended and YJ#25 came out, effectively stomping all over Chalant Dx.

You see them together. You see them run off to his room inside the Watchtower. That's when you remember, you remember that that was where you guys used to go. It was _your_ place, your sacred hideout. It was where you guys would laugh at each other's insecurities and act like the giggly teenagers you were.

When the years passed, and you were both older it would be where you would lay together, your body flush against his as you locked your legs around his toned hips. You would suck on his shoulder while another hard thrust sent you over the edge. He would run his tongue along your shoulder and up your neck then nip at your ear,and then he would join your mouths together to keep that low mewl from escaping you. Every roll of his hips making you throw your head back and flex around him. He would groan roughly in your ear as he made your toes curl, helping you reach orgasm. 

It became a game to see who could keep quiet and who could make the other break their silence.

_"Dick- aghh- Dick you- mmm- you said the briefing was in 10 minutes. Nnngh..."_

_Dick looked up at her from between her legs, where his head had been making itself comfortable as it licked and sucked at her center. His grip on the back of her thighs was deliciously firm as his hands squeezed her lovingly._

_He grinned mischievously._

_"Actually, it's in 5 minutes now," he said. "But I knew you wouldn't be up for it if you thought we were going to be late."_

_Zatanna looked at him in disbelief, her jaw hanging open. Then, she quickly snapped out of her stupor and lightly smacked him on the back of the head._

_"I can't believe you! The briefing is in 5 minutes and you wanted to spend it on a quickie! You don't think everyone's going to know what we were doing by the time we get there?"_

_Dick chuckled._

_"Well you weren't complaining a couple minutes earlier. You were a lot more focused on other things, weren't you now?"_

_She lightly smacked him again, this time on the shoulder._

_They fixed themselves up in a hurry, with Dick helping Zatanna wiggle back into her fishnets and her slicking his hair back so it looked tidy, as it had been previously._

_As Dick opened the door and ushered her out, he stopped her in her tracks before she could race down the hallway._

_"By the way," he said slyly. "You lost that round." He shut the door, then winked and promptly walked past her, making his way to the elevators at the end of the hall._

That was all over now. You weren't an idiot. He had someone else to turn to now. Someone else to comfort him and tell all his troubles to. Someone to caress his back and stitch his wounds when he was in too much pain to do it himself and too stubborn to ask for help. Someone else to ask for advice. Someone else to ask for help. Someone else to trust with his deepest insecurities and most persistent fears. Someone to tell him it was all just a dream when he wakes up screaming, startling her from her slumber. Someone to laugh with him when he did something silly. Someone to reassure him when a mission didn't turn out as planned. Someone to call his _lady_ , his _s_ _weetheart,_ his _baby._

Now, she had no arms to turn to when her day went worse than expected. No one to share her dreams of one day having a family. No shoulder to cry on when the pain and memories of her father became too much. No one to call her other half.

No one.

When she was deep in her thoughts and at her lowest, she spent time wondering what she lacked. What made him leave? The lack of red hair and green eyes? The physical distance? Back then, Mount Justice was just a zeta tube away from Gotham City. But perhaps now he enjoyed the convenience of being so close in location to his new beau. Was there a third party? Someone else, suggesting to him that they'd be better off separate?

It was too late to bring it up to him now. She wasn't fast enough; too hesitant, and overthinking the situation did her more harm than good. Now, he had someone else.

Someone who wasn't her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title and summary make it seem very dramatic but I know pretty much nothing happens. Also, not much has changed in respect to my smut writing abilities (I am still terrible at it xD). Teenage me wasn't the best writer, so please keep that in mind :) . I did make some changes from the original ( I added more because I don't like how short it was), but the gist of it is the same.


End file.
